Whispers of Night
Close to death, the trio are forced to encounter their greatest fears in the Nightworld, a place where Dead Council Cats may prove themselves to return amongst the living. But will they conquer their fears, or be doomed to walk amongst the Night forever...? Please Note That some of these cats and Clans have not been created by me. See The Character Page to see who is the original creator of the Cat and the Clan. You can also visit The Talk Page of this Fanfic to submit your Cat to the Council. All applications, (With the exceptions of ones that make no sense whatsoever) Will be added. Also, be patient if your Cat isn't immediately in the story- I assure you, your cat will make multiple appearances in the series. Also- The trio's experiences in the Nightworld have been divided into one chapter. Chapter One - Lies - Ruinpaw "Idiot!" I was pulled back out of the Vortex before I could react. Ancient glared at me with his golden eyes, and turned away. Staring into the darkness that surrounded us, he flicked his tail and turned back. "I told you not to trust anyone or anything. You would have died had I not pulled you out." Ancient spat, before sighing. I looked at my paws, waiting for a reply. "Who am I kidding?" Ancient grumbled, sitting down, "I can't lie anymore. Antoinette can do whatever she pleases to me. I won't let you wind up like me. Ruinpaw, this is the truth. I swear on every word. The Night is a trap. All a ploy to get you three out of Antoinette's fur." I stared at Ancient, confused. "How am I supposed to get out, then?" "You..." Ancient sighed, "Three must stop Antoinette. I know I'm avoiding your question, Ruinpaw, but If I had of let you into that Vortex, you be spending all eternity wandering the Night with Antoinette's other enemies. Ruinpaw, I will send you back to the surface world. Dark and Whisper will do the same with your friends. All I ask of you is that you stop Antoinette. Please... do it for me." I looked up at Ancient, and couldn't believe what he was saying. Ancient was sending me back to the surface at the risk of his life. Now that was truly a noble act. I closed my eyes, and held in my breath as Ancient placed a paw on my forehead, and chanted a few ancient words. Before I could say or do anything, I felt too lightheaded to do so. That was when the light began rushing back to me, and I realized I was back in the normal world. I opened my eyes, and looked around. Cats surrounded me, wide-eyed with fear. The dark gray tom who I recognized as Stonewatcher was looking at me, mouth open. "Truly a miracle..." Stonewatcher meowed, glancing to his left, "Even Snow and her other friend are alright. I could have sworn you three were dead." "Ruinpaw!" I heard Snow shriek. The cats began to part, and I was looking at Snow's bright, white face as she looked down at me. I looked around, realizing that I was in a pit. Good thing Ancient sent me back then, or I'd be buried. I got to my paws, and stretched. Licking Snow on her forehead, I climbed out of the hole. I felt my stomach rumble, and I looked at the Tribe Cats with a plead for food. "I'll get them some prey." meowed a brown tabby she-cat. Just as she left, Blazepaw came over to us. His eyes were wide with amazement and fear, and he was looking around frantically. "After we eat this prey, we need to get going." Blazepaw whispered, "I just learned from that To-Be over there that we have been in the Nightworld for two sunrises now." I gasped. "Really? It seemed like not even half-a-sunrise!" Before either Snow or Blazepaw had the opportunity to reply, the she-cat was back with a large, plump mouse. I devoured my share, and began to groom myself as the others finished. "Thank you very much for the Prey, Stonewatcher." Snow tipped her head in respect for her leader, "I'll try and return as soon as I can." Her tribe nodded, and although I knew she wanted to stay longer, Snow turned away, and began to follow Blazepaw as he began to head towards the forest that was clearly visible from where we were. I looked up at the sun that was setting in the sky, and felt my stomach do a flip. What if Antoinette was already laying waste to the Clans? "Blazepaw... Snow... I think I can teleport again." I whispered, causing them to stop. Blazepaw nervously took a pawstep forward, and touched my shoulder gently with his tail. "Are you sure this won't take us further away from the Lake?" Snow meowed, putting her muzzle in my fur. I nodded. Closing my eyes, I allowed my powers to take over. Chapter Two - Return to the Clans - Blazepaw I opened my eyes, and gasped with relief. Ruinpaw had gotten it right this time; we were sitting quietly beside the lake near Horseplace. The thunder of their hooves shook the ground as they passed, startling Snow. I laughed, and flicked my tail, before remembering the important mission we were on. Ruinpaw glanced towards WindClan's territory, and closed his eyes. "We need to warn the Clans quickly." Snow nodded. "But how?" I spun around, scenting other cats. I dropped my guard, remembering that SkyClan lived in and around HorsePlace. Three cats approached us, two she-cats and a tom. I gasped, recognizing the tom as SkyClan's deputy, Longface. The cats stopped a few tail-lengths away from us, serious looks on their faces. "What are you doing on SkyClan territory?" Longface demanded, unsheathing his claws. "I'm terribly sorry, Longface, but I need to speak with Clawstar on a matter of grave importance." Ruinpaw meowed, tipping his head in respect. One of the she-cats, a cream one, purred. "So two apprentices wish to speak with Clawstar?" Longface shot her a look, and she shied away from him. He then turned back to us, and growled. "Let's hear this 'matter of grave importance.' And just for the record, I am not Longface. You shall call me Longstar." I gasped; Clawstar was dead! Just great; One of the Clan's greatest fighters, and now he was dead. I sighed, and looked at my paws. I took a tiny kit-step forward, and looked up at Longstar. "You should remember the last gathering, Longstar. I was taken away to be a representative for the Clans in the Council. But now the Council has become corrupt, and they are coming to destroy the Clans." Longstar burst out with laughter. His Clanmates did the same, and for a few long moments, their laughs hung in the air. Longstar flicked his tail, and suddenly, no sign of amusement was left on his face. "Get off my territory, Apprentice. This stupid kit-tale you're trying to convince me with is pathetic. Now go before I decide to throw you in the lake." Longstar hissed. I purred, and allowed my body to go on fire. Longstar's eyes widened, and he backed away. With the flick of my tail, I sent a small ball of fire at him, burning his shoulder. Longstar yowled in pain, and sheathed his claws. Knowing I had won, the fire on me went out in a heartbeat. I stared at Longstar, a confident grin on my face. "Do you believe us now?" Ruinpaw spoke up. Longstar nodded, and looked back at the she-cats. "Very well. I shall prepare my warriors for this battle you speak of. If you wish to inform SkyClan of anything else, please come straight to our camp. I wouldn't want to mess with anymore monsters like you." Longstar grumbled, before turning away. Not wanting to argue with the SkyClan leader any more, I looked over at Ruinpaw and Snow. "WindClan's next." Ruinpaw meowed, closing his eyes, "I can only imagine what Greenstar will say." We padded away from the thunder of Horseplace, towards the open moorlands of WindClan. I felt as if I had birds in my stomach as I crossed the border, remembering the battle that had waged on one time when my mother, Daisyfur crossed the border. I had been a young apprentice at the time, and I was still trying to cast those memories aside. As we got closer and closer to WindClan's camp, more worry began to appear on Ruinpaw's face. As we were about to enter the camp, he looked as if he was about to die. "Ruinpaw!" I heard a cat exclaim. I looked over, and watched a blue tortoiseshell she-cat run over to Ruinpaw. She licked Ruinpaw's forehead, and looked at him with care in her eyes. "Blazepaw, Snow.. this is my mother, Mudspots." Ruinpaw meowed, trying to escape his mother. Snow laughed, and sat down. Mudspots tipped her head in greeting towards us, and I did the same. I then looked over Mudspots' shoulder, spotting two cats who were now approaching us. I knew immediately who the cats were; the large brown tabby tom was Greenstar (Named for his green eyes, of course...) and the smaller cat beside him, a gray tom, was Cloudpelt, the Deputy. "Ruinpaw! Blazepaw! I thought that you were taken by that Council!" Greenstar exclaimed, sitting beside Mudspots. Cloudpelt sat on her other side, and wrapped his bushy tail around her. "Um... Greenstar, the council... they're... they want to destroy the clans." Ruinpaw sputtered nervously, "And.. um... we've come to er... warn you." Greenstar laughed. "That puny council wouldn't stand a chance against us! You have nothing to worry about, Ruinpaw." I rolled my eyes, and my whiskers went ablaze. Was that all it took to convince the Clans? A little fire? Greenstar took a startled pawstep back, and shook his head. "That's right, Greenstar... these cats all have powers like mine." I meowed, allowing the fire to be swept away with the wind. "Cloudpelt... go fetch Gingerstripe. I need to speak with her, immediately." Greenstar hissed to his deputy, before turning to us, "As for you three, go tell the other Leaders about this. We will prepare for a battle quickly." Not wanting to argue with Greenstar, we padded away from the camp. Snow glanced over her shoulder nervously, before looking up at the sky. "When will she come?" Snow meowed, her eyes shut as we crossed the stream that lead into ThunderClan territory- "How long will she wait?" I had no answer to Snow's question. Chapter Three - Arrival of the Enemy - Snow I silently followed Blazepaw and Ruinpaw as we crossed the stream. I was too scared to make a noise, or even run. I smelt yet another unfamiliar scent as we went further in to ThunderClan's territory. I was unsure of what to think of this one- It smelt good, unlike the other Clans we had been to. "Are you alright, Snow?" Blazepaw meowed to me. I nodded, and continued to focus on their paws. Suddenly, I jerked my head up. Blazepaw and Ruinpaw squeezed into a tunnel of thorns, and I presumed this was where ThunderClan lived. following them, I gasped as I entered their camp. Surrounded by thorns and a sleek, gray stone wall, was a camp full of cats. Blazepaw squealed like a kit as he saw a ginger she-cat up ahead. Her muzzle was white, and her eyes were a bright green. "Blazepaw.. I thought I'd never see you again." the she-cat whispered, wrapping her tail around him. Blazepaw turned around, and purred. "Ruinpaw, you know who this is. Snow, this is Daisyfur- she's my mother." Blazepaw smirked, before giving Daisyfur a lick on her forehead. Daisyfur got to her paws, and looked over her shoulder. Before she could say anything, nearly the entire Clan was around us. The crowd of cats parted, revealing a large black tom. He stared at Blazepaw in shock for a moment, and closed his eyes. "I know why you're here, Blazepaw. Twistedfang told me everything. No wait- StarClan have told us everything." the tom meowed, before looking at me. He tipped his head in respect. "I am Rushstar, young cat. I recognize your scent as Tribe scent- tell me, Is Stonewatcher doing well?" Rushstar meowed to me. I nodded, and he sat up confidently. "All is well in the mountains." I meowed, feeling nervous as Rushstar approached me, "And Stonewatcher is doing excellent." "May I see you three in Twistedfang's den? I'll tell Thornstripe to get you some prey." Rushstar replied, directing the prey comment to Blazepaw. He padded away, and disappeared into a den. A few moments later, a gray tom padded out of the den, revealing a black paw as he passed by. Thornstripe, I thought as I followed Blazepaw and Ruinpaw through the crowd of cats and into the den that Rushstar had padded in to. It was full of herbs, and had a nice smell. Just as I sat down, Rushstar appeared from behind a curtain of moss, followed by a hideous gray tabby she-cat with twisted, distorted teeth. "Azepah! Ah taught ah'd nevah see you 'gain!" the she-cat said. I couldn't make out a word she was saying as she continued. Blazepaw and Ruinpaw simply nodded; I stared at the she-cat. She finished, and led Rushstar into the place behind the moss curtain. Blazepaw looked at his paws, and sighed. "What in the name of Endless Hunting was that she-cat saying?" I asked, recieving a look from Blazepaw. Blazepaw sighed, and looked at the entrance to the den. Thornstripe entered after a disturbing moment of silence, wordlessly dropping a mouse at my paws. He padded past us, and into the den that was separated by the curtain of moss. I growled, and ate my prey slowly, for the first time in nearly a quarter-moon. "I guess I should tell you guys since I'm the only one here who can understand Twistedfang..." Blazepaw whispered, glancing at a pile of herbs nervously, "She said 'Nothing but Ancient Powers can stop the darkness.'" Don't miss the seventh book in the series; Worse than Abandoned! Category:Shigura's Fanfictions Category:Fan Fictions Category:Ancient Powers Series